


Monster

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandonment suffering disaster of a studio, Alice was suspscous and she was scared of losing home, Bendy can form any sex he wants at any time and same time or not, Bendy owns Joey, Bendy victim, Blood, Comedy and horror?, Cum Inflation, Deep Throating, Dom/Sub Bendy/Sammy, Fool who thinks he can control his past victim, Forced blow job in the past, Hard penetration, Hermaphoridite Bendy, Impregnate mistake, Ink Sammy is clingy, Ink Sammy is crazy, Ink Sammy is helpful, Innocent Toons before tragedy, Invasion of Joey's apartment, Joey Drew finally suffers, Joey has zero control, Long rape, Long waited revenge, Lost and found sex drive, Multi, Paranormal activity and disebodied voices, Past Rape, Physical Abuse, Rapist Joey Drew, Reality and fiction are mixed or confused, Revenge is sweet?, Sammy/Bendy action, Savior Henry operator of the whole attack?, Smiling kink?, Smiling operation, Sodomy with an axe handle, Suffering and trauma, Tail choking play?, Takes a monster to make a monster, breaking the loop, confused old man, guilt trips, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: AU Long Off (possibly?) Joey Drew has been enjoying his retirement, yet seems to still be haunted by his past which makes sure to get revenge in the present time!Warnings: Rape, mentioned rape, flashbacks of rape, Rape of a rapist. There's a lot of hurt feelings and issues due to the abandonment, but they don't want the abuser to come back. Home Invasion, hauntings.I hope readers will enjoy!





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by several different songs I jam out to a lot. So many I'm not sure if I could name them all, but for sure Ready for the Monster by YusuleKira. I seen the youtube video of two animated male characters, which would be Monster complete map. The animation of it is so well done too :D And the song is very catchy :3 I suggest looking it up if you haven't heard of it before :D Who knows it might be your kind of song :D

There was a steady thumping that started on Mr.Drew's apartment door in the middle of the night.

The man was in his twin sized bed, tucked in his blankets within his small bedroom. He turned in his slumber hearing the odd noise. He was desperately trying to keep sleeping for his health. He figured the noise was from some stupid kids being annoying as kids are at him cause he's an old man."Damn kids," He muttered a curse. His tone was grumpy and exhausted. He was drifting in and out of sleep as the noise went on.

Out of nowhere, the sound ceased as if it never existed.

Joey roughly laughed to himself that his head was making him hear things. He was so relaxed, in bed, breathing normally.

The sound of glass smashing to the enacted from his small kitchen.

His blue eyes snapped open in terror. He felt dread. He didn't hear anyone break in at all, yet something in the kitchen just broke. A heavy glass at that from the sound it made, and the force... What the hell was going on? He trembled in his sheets, trying to comfort himself that his head was messing with him. It'd be pointless to check. He was so scared, yet too tired to pull himself into his wheelchair next to his bed.

His heart was racing from panic while he tried to relax. He was annoyed his body was freaked out when it was nothing that had to be seen tonight. He can check in the morning! He panted a bit out loud cause his heart was beating so fast, he was trying to calm it down. "It's nothing." He growled to himself. He rolled over on his back, his bedroom was dark as it was well over bedtime.

He glanced around the room to calm down and prove there's nothing there in the darkness. He could barely make out the worn out posters on the walls.

There was a noise from his bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

He breathed in a sharp inhale of fear. He stared into the pitch black of the open bathroom door.

It was so dark in there, feeling more dark than the simple darkness in his bedroom.

He shakily sat up and pushed the blankets off to reveal his pjs. He pushed himself to face his wheelchair, before leaning forward for the armrest.

The wheelchair squeaked as it rolled forward by itself.

The man pulled back his arm to himself as he recognize the squeak and barely could make out in the dark that the chair did in fact move down farther the side of his bed than it was originally. He panted, trying to keep his cool so he wouldn't die from panic. "Must have forgotten to put the brakes on..." He groaned. He pushed himself up and stumbled over to the chair, leaning a lot on his bed for support.

He clenched his teeth as soon as he grabbed the armrest, there was an invisible presence holding his hand.

The invisible force felt like a cold, boney hand with long fingers.

"B-Back off, this is not your home," He ordered the force with a shaking, authoritative tone. "This is my home you have no place here."

Then the feeling of the boney hand vanished, allowing his hand to recover back to being warm again.

He sighed in relief. He could tell that nothing was holding his wheelchair anymore, so he pulled it back a bit so he could get in.

Once sitting upright, he tried to dismiss all the noises and that strange presence. It took him several minutes to relax. He then checked for the brakes, expecting them to be off. His heart dropped when he felt they were down. There was no way his chair could move with them engaged. He flicked them off so he could move.

He rolled straight to his room light switch and leaned over to turn it on.

The room was blessed with glorious light! Everything was in sight, no more darkness. The presence was even lifted by the light.

He sighed in relief again. He rubbed his tired face. He wasn't sure if he was going nuts. Or if his mind was messing with him. He chose all this was caused by him being so tired after being rudely woken. He made a mental note to have a word with his landlord over the neighbors disturbing him in the late hours of the night. He felt a smirk on his face, imagining them to get evicted for being so horrible to him. It would be beautiful cause he deserves respect even more now cause of his age.

He looked into the bathroom where the light was entering. He looked confused as he thought he could see a message on his mirror.

Joey rolled over. He squinted his eyes, staring up at the mirror above his sink. There was black lines on the mirror. He moved closer, nearly inside the bathroom. He got distracted as he felt the urge hit him. He groaned, bowing his head as he pushed himself up while he rose to his feet.

He could walk but not very long distances, or his legs will give out. He leaned on the doorway as he entered. Now he was closer, he could see it a bit clearer, but still couldn't read it. He turned on the light so he could see around the small room.

He went over to his toilet, and pulled down his pants and underwear. He was so confused to see dark fluid in his toilet as dark as ink....but it couldn't be. He still needed to pee so he took out his penis and held it and did his business. After he patted the tip dry to make sure there wasn't anymore on himself, before tucking himself back into his underwear and pants. He flushed the toilet after throwing the dirty bit of toilet paper in.

It groaned and gurgled as if it was clogged, it even bubbled up a bit more, the dark fluid rising.

"Disgusting. I'll have to call the repair man in the morning." He grumbled to himself. He shuffled over to the sink and washed his hands.

"I'll get to that pipe when I'm done repairing all the other ten pipes that had burst." A male voice growled in annoyance behind him.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder, and couldn't see anyone. He finished drying his hands on a near by rag. His mind was buzzing recalling that voice, it was Thomas Conner, his former maintenance man. Realizing this gave Joey a good fright as Thomas was miles away with his wife!

Joey's eyes widened on the message on the mirror.

WHO AM I?

He felt his lip quiver, he didn't write that. He could tell it was written in ink much like he made up for a sick story of tormenting his friend. He blinked several times, but it was still there. He jumped on his spot when the bathroom light went out on it's own.

Suddenly music from the old Bendy cartoons as playing in his living room.

He felt his heart skipping beats cause he had no instruments, yet the music wasn't recorded. No it was straight from instruments.

"There will be a time that'll he'll come and set...us...free...." The deranged voice of a man echoed. The tone was so passionate, brainwashed into loving and believing in a specific higher lifeform, and still crazy.

"No, no, no..." Joey whispered to himself. He clenched the sizes of the sink. He knew that voice, it was Sammy Lawrence, his former composer. But that's just it, he's not in the apartment. That fucking ink man isn't in his apartment! He's not even an ink man, he's a human that had still refused to write back to him.

"Give him time and pray." Ink Sammy beckoned in his usual crazy yet passionate tone.

"NO!" Joey shouted angrily. He felt tears prick his eyes, yet tried to not let them fall. "You aren't real. I'm not crazy. Go away all of you." He cried out. He felt his knees buckling. They were starting to hurt so badly. He kept reminding himself this is only a nightmare.

The blue eyed male turned and went for his chair as soon as he could in his panic, trying to stay calm.

Yet the a female dressed in black yanked on the handles, pulling the chair out of the doorway moments before the man could land.

He grunted as he thudded hard to the floor. He felt pain in his torso from his fall. He was so confused. When he could manage, he looked up pass his chair.

There stood deformed Alice Angel, her ink ridden hands holding onto the handles. Her sick smirk at him softened into an apologetic pout. Her body language became more submissive. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Drew, I didn't mean to make you fall." Her sugary sweet high pitched cartoon voice came from her black lips.

"...I-It's nothing....you aren't in trouble. I just need my chair now." He blabbered out in somewhat fear and disbelief at the female.

"You're lying, you'll punish me. You said you never leave, that was another lie. You're full of them." Alice Angel replied with a sad expression.

"N-no, I-I wouldn't-I couldn't lie to an angel...." He tried to assure her. His tone grew from fear to his flirty tone. He remembered he had to assure Alice many times that he wasn't going to lose the studio, and the fact that he swore he couldn't ever lie to an angel.

She scoffed, glaring down at him. "You look better on the ground."

"Ah," Mr.Drew groaned. He was starting to feel more sore laying there. He looked away from her to focus on getting up. He recalled Susie was the first angel of the show, and he did love her before she went insane. She was insane for leaving him. Going off with Sammy was it? He never heard from her again, but he could still tell the difference from the two Alices that there was. He climbed to his sore knees and hands and crawled over to his chair before using his strength to pull him up into it. He groaned in relief as he turned around, his rump sat again. He had noticed she was gone as he was climbing into his chair.

"I need to schedule an appointment tomorrow...this can't be happening..." He muttered to himself. He was too distracted he never noticed when the instruments playing went silent.

"I just want to go home," A miserable voice muffled by the walls cried out from the kitchen.

The man groaned, rubbing his temples. He could have sworn that pitiful whimper of a voice sounded like one of the ink creatures he had say that line for the twisted story. "God damnit imagination is strong still...I'm just hearing things." He told himself.

He was too distracted with calming himself down, that he didn't notice the sound of a creaking door outside his bedroom.

"Alright Joey, I'm here. Let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see." Henry Stein's voice enacted from the living room.

Joey felt like he could have shat himself hearing his friend's voice inside his own home yet luckily for him there wasn't anything to shit in him. He froze in his chair. He was conflicted whether to go check it out or not.

Henry was his best friend, the only one that stuck around through out the years. They gotten along well after finding out they both enjoyed drawing and making up stories. Well, Joey was the one to make stories left and right, while Henry was more than happy to draw out scenes. Their friendship grew from that and they were inspired from animations on TV to one day have their own show. It was a lot of hard work, having to get a license in animation and art and business was long and hard for Joey. All Henry had to do was get a license in animation and art. Yet the pain worked out as their studio was made and production on their show started. It did snag when Henry refused to put more hours in just cause he gained a family. A family being a higher priority than their dreams?! Joey was disgusted by that, their dreams were coming so close and yet his best friend wanted to quit. The dreamer hated quitters. Mr.Drew knew he couldn't punish Henry at all after the man had left the studio. He did his best to keep it going, yet with each try, there was another hardship. It was much more stressful. Henry was so selfish to abandon their dreams and leave Joey to pick up the falling pieces. Leaving him to try to keep their dreams alive! So many deaths from so many ink floods. So many unhappy workers, complaining, or calling him crazy! He knew he wasn't crazy, that he was perfectly sane. It was everyone else who didn't listen to him that was crazy and wrong. All he wanted was for his dreams to come true, happiness! Yet he was left with a crumpling empire. He was one of the survivors as the studio had fallen into despair. He was lucky that he could make a living off of his book, Illusion of Living instead of a rundown, ink flooded mess of a studio. Though he still wanted Henry punished, his old friend couldn't get off scot-free cause to him it was all Henry's fault. Because of Henry leaving, the studio failed. It's cause of him, that he had suffered so long with finances when he had to foreclose the studio in it's unhealthy condition. He couldn't save it, it was too far gone. He was blessed that his book became a Best Seller and he could afford so many things again. He didn't have to be homeless in his older years. Though he couldn't stand Henry got away, he had to personally punish the man, and that's when he made up the story of Henry having to go through the studio alone, and suffer all the nasty monsters that lived there. It was poetic how perfect it fit his crime.

But this, this wasn't right. Joey knew that. He waited, holding a hand to his mouth, trying to stay unnoticed.

There were calm footsteps around the living room, as if someone was looking around at his belongings out there. They even came to his bedroom doorway.

Joey could feel a pair of eyes staring at him from the doorway. He didn't move, or make a sound. He was yelling in his head that all these sounds were normal, and he's just overreacting. There's no one in his apartment, the building is just settling. Yet he still held onto fear that he wasn't alone as he once felt.

He had to remind himself that Henry had made a business deal with him to take the show off his hands sometime after the studio was condemned. Joey had reluctantly agreed cause he didn't want to deny the world of Bendy and his friends to be lost and forgotten. He loved all of them, they were so good back then. They were so soft semi fluid feeling like a towelette yet the surface was so smooth. None of the toons had imperfections after a few tries. All handsome or beautiful in their own ways. Bendy was a short little troublemaker, Boris was so very hungry and sweet hearted wolf, Alice was so sweet and pure, and the gang, they always hang out together, not interacting with the others unless Bendy provoked them. Then it would turn into the gang chasing Bendy down wanting to beat up the little demon.

He relaxed as he thought back on the toons when they were alive. He remembered how flawless that they were visually, sculpted so wonderfully, perfection at it's finest! They were mute as they couldn't make any vocal noise. It never bothered them, they were always like that. Alice would spend many hours in the recording booth enjoying hearing back her voice as it was being recorded. The boys played around. Bendy pulling pranks here and there, while Boris was more chill to just go visit people, curious about what they were doing. Aw, the man remembered getting chances to hug them, feel their soft skin and/or fur. The trio he liked more than the gang by far. But of course cause they were the originals. Nothing could compare to the originals.

He groaned as his thoughts were getting lost in dirty mind. He cracked a smile recalling Bendy and Boris's frightened faces. Aw, they were so adorable to see all known security wasn't available from gazing into their black pie eyes. The way Boris's ears and tail went down from fear. How timid both were when dread entered their bodies. Alice's expressions were always adorable, mostly the confused and somewhat worried looks she'd give him. Times she would cry in fear of losing their home in the real world. The way she walked around, mmm, the bounce of her breasts in her little, tight dress with each step or accidental flash of her undies when she needed to bend down for something. That darn dress so tight and short revealing all her best curves, big breasts, tiny waist, big hips and thighs. Though she'd be trouble if he tried anything, he knew that from the bitches he been with through out his life. She'd be crazy even though her whole existence was created by humans. He wouldn't dare change her personality at all. He wouldn't do that to any of the toons. Boris would rather watch cartoons, eat, play songs, or sleep, not spent much time around Joey. Bendy, oh boy, Bendy the Demon. He'd cross paths with Joey so much due to his pranking. The man would have to punish him. The demon would go so timid, shaking his head no, and waving his hands in a defensive gesture, backing away from Joey when he knew punishment was coming. He'd always silently plead for no punishment, even tried running away and hoping the event would get forgotten like they have in shorts. No punishment on the show. The man was taken by that timid and regretful display. He could almost laugh at it, and wondering for a moment if it was cause he happened to be taller than Bendy that scared the toon the most. He wasn't all that tall, average height for a full grown man. But Bendy was always adorably small, and squishy. His erection was quite hard by now, standing up in his pants.

He shook his head with a dazed smile. He turned around to face away from his bathroom.

There was no one in the doorway and the sounds in the apartment when silence.

He rolled over to his light switch and hit it before going over to his bed again. He grunted as he pushed himself out of the chair and flopped onto the bed. He rolled over onto his back getting cozy again. His erection still standing tall in his pants.

He let out a muffled laugh at the sight in the dark and the feeling of it. It had been so long since he felt this way, he nearly forgotten what it was like to gain an erection. He smirked. He knew he couldn't deny himself, it'd be painful if he ignored it. He's old, not he's not old enough that jerking off would kill him. That'd be ridiculous!

Now his heart was racing from excitement that he'll feel sweet, sweet pleasure again. He reached down and pulled down his underwear and pj pants.

His erection bounced back to a standing position once it was freed from the clothing.

He groaned as the night air was pleasant on his raging organ. He gripped it in one hand and started to rub himself. He closed his eyes, and relaxed. He grunted softly as the treatment was feeling so nice. He remembered an unexpected time with Bendy.

~~~flashback~~~

Toon Bendy was sitting in Joey's office chair, right in front of the man himself, seated between the human's spread legs. He was happy to feel the cushioned chair was nice to sit on as Joey said it would be.

Joey was leaning back, grinning at the little guy before him. He couldn't believe that it eventually worked and gave him a fabulous living copy of the beloved demon. Dreams were wonderful when they came true.

Bendy froze on the spot, one gloved hand nearly clenching the human's clothed leg. He was staring forward.

"Bendy?" The man asked confused.

The demon seemed to snap out of a trance before turning his head to look up at the man, worried and confused.

Joey was puzzled. "What is it?"

The toon adjusted trying to get his body to face the man a bit in the small space he had.

The man groaned. He looked down farther, and realized what it could be. His cheeks lit up as he had a boner in his slacks which was poking Bendy in the small of his back. He was speechless, using a hand to cover his mouth.

~~~flashback over~~~

It was the first time that had happened with Bendy being so close to him. He knew it was a random one though, surely, it wasn't triggered by a creature that wasn't human at all. Or at least that what he had told himself, before he could get Bendy to let him out of his chair and hurry to a restroom to deal with that. It was embarrassing, but somewhat exciting.

From the toon's reaction he was clueless about what happened, he was acting normal after they crossed paths again later on. Of course he didn't need to know those things. But he was a living creature, he should have gotten the full experience of life. The man had eventually remedied that issue. And when Bendy was so confused and filled with new needs, he ran to Joey for help. It began innocent enough to teach the demon how to handle the needs of the organ. The little guy was so grateful he could trust the man with something so odd and embarrassing! But all the physical touches were making the man hungry for more. He wanted to feel the soft ink on other parts of himself.

He couldn't recall on when he advanced their relationship to be more intimate but it was a bit of a struggle. Bendy would move away from him, shaking his round head no with a worried and puzzled look. The look of unsure fright was adorable. He grinned at remembering some times he was nude in his office while the demon seemed so uncomfortable. It was ridiculous since the little toon is nearly always nude, he couldn't see why nudity would make him uncomfortable. It was harder when the man wanted to hug the horned male while stripped of clothes. The white face character would blush a deep grey and struggle to pull out of Joey's arms. The demon's dripping allowed him to be slick so he was able to wiggle away from the man with easy. Then he would pant nervously, staring wide eyed at the man.

~~~flashback~~~

"Bendy, would you like to help your old man out?" Mr.Drew asked the demon one day. The man wasn't very old, maybe in his late 40s or something but no near the title of "old man". Though he knew the demon has to obey him cause without Joey, his life would be horrible, abandoned and lifeless.

The duo was in his office during late hours, no one was around. Well, Wally was but he was cleaning up on a different floor, he wouldn't be around the offices any time soon.

The dancer frowning, shook his head no. He was tired and didn't want to deal with Joey. It was bad enough he had to reduce his pranks. He wish he could prank again instead of Joey trying to hug him without clothes on. He wasn't sure what happened to the blue eyed male, clueless to what he felt like he was getting smothered by.

"Aw, not even a goodnight hug? What happened to those?" The man semi-whined. He was trying to guilt the toon.

The horned male shook his head again and crossed his arms over his chest, clenching his eyes closed uncomfortably.

"My darling demon, please let's play a game before you go to bed. It's a different game, I think you'll like it."

The bowtie wearing other opened his eyes and gave the human a confused look.

He smiled relaxed. He leaned back in his office chair. "It's very simple game, only two player game. I can assure you it's a lot of fun." He assured his guest with a sincere smile and pleading eyes. "Come over here and we can start the game."

Bendy was torn, conflicted. He was often very bored with his life as all the workers are so busy there's no play time unless he pranked them and that had reduced greatly. Alice isn't into having fun while Boris is a bit of a lazy friend that's not very playful. So hearing of a game was tempting, yet his creator being so crazy lately with the weird touching, he wasn't sure to trust him to take the offer or try to avoid it.

"I can't sleep a wink at night without knowing you had a fun day. We all crave some fun, and why not have some before bedtime?"

The small toon exhaled softly. He knew Joey wouldn't stop bugging him until he gets what he wants. He really didn't want to hug him though, nervous that the man would start taking off his clothes. But maybe that won't happen, he is dressed so maybe the game won't be weird. He didn't give a nod or anything, he walked around the side of the desk. He leapt back in surprise as he saw the man had his pants undone and a bulge was visible under the fabric beneath.

The man had rolled out his chair and faced him as the other came around the desk and he did have his slacks unbuttoned and revealing what hard on he had raging in his underwear before he had asked the toon to visit him that night. He chuckled at the cute freak out, and saw how those ink noodle arms had tensed. "You need to come closer and scoot under my desk."

The pie eyed visitor snapped out of his freak out giving the man a glare and shook his head firmly. He refused to scoot under the shelter of drawers cause he'd be trapped if Joey cornered him in there. He wasn't comfortable with doing that with the strange ways the man has been acting.

"Fine, you don't have to get under my desk. I'll make a deal with you, you try out my game and if you don't like it I'll let you go." He smirked confidently.

Bendy felt that was a fairer option than getting under the desk. He didn't gesture how he felt over it, but his glare did easy up.

"Great, come here."

The toon inched forward.

"Great job, get on your knees."

The horned one darkened his glare. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want to kneel down cause it's hard enough to get up with his goat legs.

"Bendy, it's a part of the game." The man said seriously.

The ink creature shook his head no.

"Fine, it's not required anyways....next rule is to close your eyes."

The demon felt that was probably the easiest of the rules to the unnamed game they were playing. He obeyed, trying to stay relaxed.

Before he knew it, he felt something warm and hard jam against his face, not registering the sound of the man getting up from his chair or that one of his horns was grabbed roughly. Bendy opened his eyes, it was mostly dark though he could tell it was from how close Joey was to him.

Before long something warm and veiny shoved itself into the toon's mouth when he had parted it slightly for air.

"Awww," The human groaned in pleasure. He was holding himself to Bendy with his erection having found itself inside the character's chill mouth. The chill like a night, winter breeze felt so wonderful on his hard dick which was pulsing with excitement. The slick grey forked tongue on the bottom of the mouth was teasing at how close it was to skimming the warm organ. "Oh, you're a tease...you play so well." He praised the demon.

After Bendy recovered from the quick action, he started to struggle. He pounded the sides of his gloved fists to Joey's legs or trying to push away cause he couldn't breathing. He would probably be whining in distress if he wasn't mute. He couldn't get the warm object out of his mouth. He tried so hard, but the human was stronger than him so his struggles were useless. He soon tired his arms out as he fely he was going to black out.

"You're so cute," the man complimented him before he pulled himself out of the toon's mouth.

Immediately, the demon collapsed to his knees to the floor, coughing hard as he was receiving air again which was bringing him back from passing out. He was in pain from all his coughing. He had an awful taste lingering in his mouth already. A strange taste that he could only guess that was a flavor of human. And it made him want to puke but he had nothing to throw up. He was barely able to be relieved that he was released, when the man quick shove his erection back in after the toon got his breath back.

Bendy gagged helplessly against the dick. He tried not to touch it with his tongue. Yet since there was an object present in his mouth, his tongue instinctively went in for a taste lick. Then it coiled back in disgust as the taste was just as bad as the human flavor or scent had he had noticed earlier.

"Aw, do that again, darling, it felt incredible."

Bendy whined in his head in discomfort. He really was hating this game. He refused to lick at the thing again, simply tried to not move his tongue.

"It's a part of our game, you'll get in trouble if you don't do what I say." The man tried to get Bendy to obey him.

The smaller male was already crying from being uncomfortable. He struggled again trying to pull away even though Joey was holding a horn again. He was too scared to try biting cause he didn't want the taste of human to linger any longer than it had to.

"You wanted it to be this way." Mr.Drew assured him. Then the man used his strength to forcibly make the demon bob his head over his hard penis. He moaned out in pleasure. He grinned, watching with dazed eyes as his creation was repeatedly swallowing his dick. He was very amused when the little fella tried to turn his head away on a pull back. Joey wouldn't allow that, he'd correct Bendy back to his crotch before making him take it in again.

Bendy would gasp desperately for air when he was pulled off the human repeatedly. He was helpless to get away, he could hardly struggle to get away with his horns being held, he was stuck in place. His inky tears kept running, yet they were growing thinner as it was difficult to cry and breath at the brief moments he had. He was pleading in his head for this to come to an end.

Joey had Bendy going at him for several minutes before he was feeling his climax approaching. He groaned out heavenly. "You know, if you listened to me and used your tongue, this would have ended sooner. But don't worry, your creator still loves you sooooo much." He told him inbetween pleasurable noises.

The toon was too freaked out to register most of what the man had said yet his brain took in all the pleasant sounds coming from the human. He really didn't want to remember this encounter, but felt as if he will for a very long, long time. He was disturbed to the core that he was reminded his creator loved him when he was getting hurt by said creator. His mouth was growing drier from the in takes of oxygen, then it'd grow moist again as his mouth was closed around the erection repeatedly. The pain worsened as Joey went rougher on him.

Bendy struggled harder than before.

Finally they were separated.

The demon gulped down air like he could steal all of it from the building. He flopped onto his back from being dizzy and confused as his senses were returning to him.

Joey growled annoyed at him. He was annoyed that the toon had slipped away. "Bendy." He warned angrily. He lowered himself to the floor and yanked the half-conscious creature off the floor by his horn. He readjusted himself, so he was knelt over the smaller one. He grabbed the toon's head on either side of his head, fingers skimming the dark ear holes as they clenched down hard. He didn't need Bendy being a brat to keep him from his goal. He thrust hard into the toon's wide mouth. Yet this time he didn't pull all the way out. He pulled far enough out that his tip stayed in the cave before thrusting his whole length back inside at full force repeatedly. He went back to making delighted, sexually noises, throwing his head back. He could feel each slam to the back of the head, which was tickling the dark uvula. He rambled out many praises among his pleased sounds. He didn't care if the toon passed out or not at this point. "Yes, yes!" He moaned out, while keeping up his movement. He was so happy when he finally came into the toon's mouth. He continued to thrust to ride out the wash of pleasure taking over his figure. He grinned and moaned as he felt splashes of his sperm juice roll around the cavity and hit his member. He could only imagine that it warmed up Bendy's mouth so greatly, warmth in there, unlike Bacon soup he had known.

~~~flashback over~~~

"Oh God, oh God," Joey exclaimed among his moans as he was pleasuring himself. He had pumped his hand quicker as he recalled the first time Bendy had gave him sexual pleasure. By remembering that moment, he could almost fool himself into being in Bendy's mouth once more as he was brought to his climax.

His seed squirted up into the air as he came, before falling down onto him with every vice rub he gave.

He kept moaning as he was cumming in bursts. He vaguely remembered having sex with plenty of females in his adult years, but damn, he swore none of them could top Bendy. Being so soft and strong at the same time. All of his adorable expressions and silently cries. Not even Susie was that good. Though he had doubts he's into men, it's sinful. And he would never call himself a sinful man. He done some horrible things, but sometimes horrible things happen to good people. He could have been a father, a real one, his DNA mixing with a nice woman's in the past. But he rather live out with his dreams of living cartoons.

"Oh-ho...Bendy..." He moaned out dazed. His member finally went limp and he had lost the strength to keep pumping just in time as his orgasm came to an end. He was so tired now, so relaxed from his masturbating session. His arm that he jerked himself with was so dead now, out of strength and energy. His penis was sore from how hard he went at it. He was slightly surprised by his load. He figured he must have been storing it up until he released. He remembered now that becoming erect again would be so much more painful since penises have a limit of being erect once a day at most. He relaxed on his bed coming down from his good session.

He couldn't help but stay in his filthy mind, he could recall so many times he had taken Bendy anally. So many sessions with him going in the inky back door were too numerous to count in his tired state of mind. But every time it seemed to get hotter for him. Bendy would fight and squirm so hard in hugs before he'd tire himself out and get pinned down before the man rammed into the ink butthole, causing it to bleed inky black blood very single time. The demon would cry out silently as he had no voice to alert anyone. The inky tears that would stream down his grey blushing cheeks and the unworldly cute pain filled expressions he'd make during it. The freezing temperature of his body was entrancing, it contrasted with the man's own body heat. The temperature play was very real for them. The blue eyed male always manage to loose himself during their time together alone. He would slam into the toon so hard it seemed like seconds their bodies were disconnected to get reattached on repeat until Joey came. He would laugh at how adorably uncomfortable the small male was and would be very pleased to see the demon erect as well, without being touched there at all. Bendy had loved him back proven by his erections. There were several times where the horned toon would cum from the pleasure of the acts though from his face one could swear he was in utter agony!

Oh, how his memories made Joey wish he had the strength to return to the condemned studio to seek out the little demon, to feel his smooth, ink surface, see that adorable white round face. To take him again several times, just cause he felt more wonderful than another human. But he was a weak older man now, and he needed a wheelchair. There's no way he could go around a broken down place in his condition. No, he's much too old now. But he could still fantasize about it all.

"So this is what you're doing now? Getting off on the abuse you put innocent creatures through?" Henry's voice rang out again, this time with venom of hatred.

"DAHH!" Joey yelped in pure fear. He was startled greatly. He held a hand over his heart as it rapidly was being harder again. He lifted his head to look beyond his bed to his doorway where he swore he heard the voice come from.

But it was dark in his apartment, so he couldn't see if there was anyone in the doorway.

He thought he heard Henry. "H-Henry?" He called out confused and kind of scared. He pulled himself up to his elbows to lessen the strain on his neck from keeping his head up by itself.

Silence.

"H-Henry?" He tried again. He began to tremble, looking around scared.

"Oh so you're scared of the dark now? Tsk, and you thought I was a wimp! Look at you! You should be ashamed!" Henry said angrily from the bedroom doorway again.

"W-What? Henry, what are you talking about?" The blue eyed man asked. He tucked his penis back into his pants. He wasn't ashamed if his best friend had seen his penis, it was fine, but would still be awkward tho so he had put it away. "Turn on the light, we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about with a monster!" Henry scolded him much colder than Joey knew Henry could muster.

The older man was so puzzled as he was coming out of the tiredness he nearly went into before getting yelled at. He was starting to realize that the voice is just younger than he knows Henry is currently. That's odd, how could a voice be younger when the owner is older? He didn't know how Henry could so pissed off at him. Sure there were times when the man would get mad, but he barely exploded with disgust and anger. He got a cold chill down his spine as his mind thought of what if it was the Other Henry.

"Speechless I see! You are despicable! I'm sick and tired of being your toy! We all are sick of it!"

Mr.Drew was at a loss of words. The information was flying so fast at him, he could barely keep up. Toy? He never thought of Henry has a toy. And he wasn't sure who the "we all" are. He grew scarier at the other acting so odd.

"You can't deny it, I've heard all about what you did when my other self was busy working. I heard every single detail of how you destroyed all their lives. So many you allowed to drown in numerous amounts of ink, so many left abandoned to fall into disrepair! Betrayed! Lied to! You were always wearing a fucking mask! You never once were held accountable for your crimes. You never answered to the ones you left to rot away and starve. Well, now you can't escape us! We're all here. And I am going to allow some much needed revenge to be served." The other man barked in disgust and hatred at the male in the bed.

Mr.Drew was shaking in fear harder now. He knew he done messed up things and never had to face the facts before. He was afraid of the emotion in Ink Henry's voice! He was so bewildered! He had made Ink Henry, he shouldn't have been able to escape his loop! He shouldn't be aware of the outside world nor of his real self! He felt his stomach twist at the abuse so far mentioned due to the abandonment. "I-I can't just send supplies to the old studio! It has nothing living there!"

"Another lie! I'm sick of them! But I'm not the only one! You have many, many more who are sick of it! We don't want any begging cause it's pointless! You never listened to anyone anyways, so why should we listen to you anymore? We don't have to. You abandoned all of them, and they aren't happy about it. Not one bit. Aside from abandonment you done a terrible crime repeatedly to an individual who you didn't care that he suffered cause of what? We'll never understand your motivates and we don't want to hear them either. So save your breathe. You know you deserve what's coming to you, you knew you had it coming from the moment you made the wrong step. But I'll be merciful and let you know you need to relax or it'll hurt a HELL of a lot more!"

The horrible male was left more speechless. He didn't know where to start to try to talk Ink Henry down from whatever fury that set him off. There was no way he'd know of his crimes, cause Joey made sure he only had a very few memories programed into Ink Henry. And there was no way the ink creatures would break out of their characters to see eye-to-eye with Ink Henry and discuss their misery. The loop was supposed to be a solid loop! How the hell did it break?! He remembered Bendy being hurt during sex but it was cause he was always so tight only having a butthole to ravish! Yet he didn't get lost in memory lane this time. He couldn't think of how to explain to Ink Henry that all the ink creatures said was a lie, that Joey never hurt them. They were miserable cause they never tried to improve anything in their lives. He was clueless to know what kind of punishment was coming for him. And it being unknown scared him more. He was praying it wasn't Death.

There was the sound of Ink Henry's footsteps backing out of the doorway that was still in the dark. It was replaced by raspy panting that seemed familiar as well as two goat hooves muffled moving into the room.

Joey panted nervously as he felt a darkness unlike any other in the room. He was praying this was all a nightmare! This was insane! The loop couldn't have ever broken and released the characters to act differently than he said or wrote or drew! He didn't feel any comfort in Ink Henry being merciful. He could recognize the raspy breathing to his side. He could barely make out the tall looming figure of Inky Bendy standing at his bedside because there was no light.

Ink Henry's calm footsteps came back into the doorway. "I know you only think of yourself, but you surely know you utterly destroyed who you claimed to love so much. If you aren't aware, I'll enlighten you that you had left behind only a ghost -or in this case a demon of his former self. He's nothing like he used to be, all thanks to your "love" for him. It's only right that he gets to given back what was taken so many times. Though not how you probably think, there's no way he would take any pleasure in laying the tiniest drop of ink on you. But rest assured it'll be pure agony!"

"Do it My Lord! Punish the sinner for the Sheep turned Shepherd has allowed such vengeance!" Ink Sammy's crazy passionate voice encouraged the ink god to take action. "Vile sinner, murderer of thousands left to suffer in the depths of the Earth without the slightest tease of light! He has made his deeds and deeds known all too well! Now there's only the slaughter awaiting!" He squealed insanely joyfully at the idea of Joey's punishment. "Take it please soon, the anticipation is killing me!"

"Quiet Sammy, that's enough," Ink Henry scolded him in the dark living room.

"I am sorry," Ink Sammy's voice was groveling in desperation. He was so remorseful for speaking out of turn even though it was to cheer on his lord. "It's so close...I-I think I can t-taste it...y-yes I-I can taste his fear...i-it is glorious..." His sentence gotten shakier as he continued to speak when he shouldn't have only to speak the next words quieter than the last.

"B-Bendy?" Joey whispered nervously. He eyed up the figure he figured was standing next to his bed. He felt paralyzed from fear. Soon enough he thought he could see Bendy's cream face through the darkness.

There was still downpour hiding his eyes, so the only half of his face that was visible was the cream part that had his sketched iconic, massive grin stretching out over it painfully wide. It wasn't clean, thick lines that they were as a toon, no, they were thinner, sketchier, unstable lines that made out his wide grin. It was sketched so tight it seemed painful.

Suddenly a black claw contrasted against the cream, it was a long sharp nail off of a boney finger. It pointed directly at the owner's sketchy smile.

The old man felt his oxygen lessen in his lungs as he stared up at the face. He was trying not to believe it was real, but he was sure it was the more it stared down at him. He remembered that grin. How Bendy had gained it. He had asked the toon to smile as they had sex cause his grin was one of his best qualities. Though the abused ink demon couldn't smile very much from all the agony he was in from the intercourse sessions. So the man had to fix the problem himself, and make sure Bendy would smile for him forever. It was easy enough to have knocked him out when it came time then the operation was much different. He didn't think he would have to make his creation smile, but if he couldn't do it himself, then changes had to be done. He had broken the clean, thick lines of his lips into splintering branches of wild marks while he adjusted them to smile! Then he had to make it permanent which meant to sew his teeth closed and once that was complete all he had to do was wait for the little demon to wake up and see his perfect smile was back for good.

Now, he was having regrets about doing that operation as smiles can be so unnerving when the bearer isn't innocently happy. And with the current form, he can't tell if the smile is genuine or not. He was sure Bendy was bitter for being abandoned and starving. His mouth was dry as he couldn't utter any kind of apology or any words for what he had done.

Soon the claw lowered as the figure in the darkness continued to stare down at him.

Suddenly, Joey got mad at himself for letting Bendy of all creatures intimidate him! "Bendy..." He purred as best he could. Recounting what he had done to the demon in the past could get a semi hard on in his pants. "I could never forget you and your needs...that's why you came to find me..." He coaxed, trying his best to be seductive even though it's been some years since he needed those skills. In an action of bravery, he raised his hand up to the looming face.

He could momentarily amuse the idea that Bendy gotten a severe head injury which was why he had constant stream of ink over his eyes. He felt the softness of Bendy again cupped in his hand. His semi erection, went full mast upon the mere touch of the softest, silkiest surface. He groaned in his throat. He smiled softly at him, pleased he could feel such a pleasant surface once more. "I'm older than I was back then, but I can still do you well. Trust in me, to repay the favor for the first time..." He went on with his sweet tone. He released the demon's head reaching out with his hand to feel out in the dark if he could find the rest of the body, while keeping eye contact with the ink demon.

The ink god probably shuffled closer, into reach of the wandering hand as it was aimless before then.

Joey smirked up at the monster's face, confident he had him cornered now, while patting the area which felt like a crotch, though it lacked a manhood. His face went from confident to very confused, making he feel it more, still no member. He looked over yet the darkness of the room was too much, he couldn't see anything. He looked back up at the former short toon. He was annoyed that he couldn't read the other's expression. 

Then it clicked in his brain, he changed it. He reached between the goat flanks for a moment before the beast stepped his body out of reach. He shot Bendy an impressed expression, one that fluttered on prideful. He became amused. "Aw, you changed to have some fun huh? Tell me did anyone else have you?"

The sketched grin on the cream face vibrated without a sound, jolting over the face plate it was on.

"...Yeah, that's not telling me anything. Why don't you come closer again and I can give you what you want all along." He purred with a smirk. He was taken by the sexual turn that he scooted and used his hands to push his pants all the way down. His erection standing on end, ready for use. "I'm all ready, and can prepare you really fast," He said with a wink.

The demon seemed to slink closer. His body still dark as the air so if he was shifting forms or sizes it was difficult to make out aside from the positioning of his face.

The dirty old man was hoping the naughty trickster was making himself nice and tight in the vagina. He did love the pleasure of stretching a tight, little pussy with his girth. "Come on now it'll be like old wonderful times again." He beckoned the other. He wanted the other to mount him. He didn't give a shit if he had an audience. He knew he was a desirable lover, he'd fuck in public.

The horned male seemed to mount the bed and man, yet kept distance from the dick. Though he did slowly rub against the human in his sitting position. He kept his eyes locked with those blue eyes. There was no telling where his arms were.

"Mmm," He groaned in pleasure. He shot the other a smirk. "Thanks but my knees aren't where I thought you'd mount. Though I guess there's points for attempting that you get. You can't be on top of it when you haven't done it in so long. I don't blame you. All you need to do is move your body closer to me, and land right on the part that is sticking up. Then you'll be golden to rub however you please...it would be wonderful for us both. Or you could come over and sit on my face for some personal action if you catch my drift."

The demon ignored the man's words. He wasn't interested in the sicko, he was just playing along to get under the man's skin more before he would strike! Being in character, he raised his hands up, gripped the warm legs gently, and glided his boney hands over them upwards.

"Oh," the other commented breathlessly. "I see you taken into being gentle...You know me, I enjoy the opposite, though your touch simply gives me the best chills. Take your time, but don't tease too long there's only sooo long an old man can handle in foreplay."

The mute beast still didn't react towards the others. His sealed mouth had stopped vibrating after the comment about it's movement. He could go more beastly if he wanted to, but he could also hold it back too. He knew Joey did know his taller form but seeming to think the demon had not control over it, and the fact that man assumed he gave himself a vagina instead of his manhood not revealing itself cause it's not aroused at all. He wanted to scare him somewhat, but not completely or at least not just yet. He dragged on the feely-feely, cause he was revolted to ever handle his abuser's erection ever again. He was disgusted to be in it's presence, knowing that he made it stiffen up, just from being in the same room. Fucking gross!

"Mmm," The man made an impatient noise. "Darling...you're such a tease...i-if I can't have you yet, let me just feel....I want to feel your moist cave," He pleaded.

The ink god paused. He didn't want to, but the human would be more distracted from it. He tried to remain calm as he dragged himself slowly closer.

The bed creaked out from the movement.

Bendy felt sick being so close the vile erection but he couldn't move back for it would stall his progress. His panting gotten harder when he felt the man fumbling for the ink clit he sure was there. Unwillingly, the ink creature made a vagina blossom between his legs, clit and all to not anger the monster.

Joey found his target and rubbed it as hard as he could with his fingers.

The ink demon huffed, strained as the rub felt nice even though he had a passionate hatred for the one touching him. He pretended to be into it, arching towards the other.

"Oh that's right, you want me. You're so needy," The old male dirty talked him more. He had to be smooth about it. He gave a few more hard rubs, he was hungry for the smallest bit of inky vaginal fluid to flood out onto his fingers as he played. With his other hand, he snagged Bendy's boney hip and somehow pulled him close and pop onto his needy erection.

The ink creature growled in his throat after a few heavy huffs. He was leaning over the human, angrily staring at him through the pouring ink. He wasn't sure how Mr.Drew made him move like that, and was repulsed to be slammed down on the erection he hated so long. He was revolted that his ink vagina was engulfed by it. It might as well been his ass cause it was so tight, and torn open to take the whole thing with only some clit play. He was in pain again.

"Awww...why have we never tried this before my darling? You feel so wonderful this way too! Please, show me an incredible time like you used to!" He moaned out very dazed by how wonderful the ink vagina felt.

The ink demon clenched up from anger.

Joey moaned at it getting tighter around him. "Oh yes, more of that but try moving your body too!" He cried out happily and horny.

The ink god forced himself not to break down from stress and rolled his hips over the spot they sat now while he leaned back.

The human was in a moaning mess, pleading for more action.

It soon clicked with the former toon that he was in control. That he could only make Joey pout if he stopped what he was doing. He pulled out from behind his back, a dark wooden handled axe when the man wasn't looking. He stroked the long handle that had metal nuts on it in the air above Joey. He felt himself smiling genuinely for once in a long time as his prey was so distracted. He slowly and playfully dragged the item over the man's torso.

"Ahh," The blue eyed man exclaimed when he noticed the icy chill of something metal over his chest gliding along it. He was confused that there was another object, it was cold metal but also long and wooden. He knew it wasn't Bendy cause he was riding him. He wasn't sure what the object was. He felt a sweet, comforting pet from the other with a boney hand on his cheek. It was so cold, boney, and it dragged away from gently holding his cheek to down the side of his throat and lifting off his chest. Soon he gotten distracted by how Bendy was grinding on him, so he quickly forgotten about all he felt. He moaned out, but was wishing the other would bounce on him. He didn't give a shit if his bed broke!

Bendy reached back and gently moved the man's legs to be more spread, which was easy since the man didn't mind the position change. Though what he wanted to do would be difficult like this, and he couldn't deny Joey any less pleasure. So his hooves found the floor again and he rose off of the man.

"No, don't please!" He whined at the loss of contact and the chilly vagina.

Though the ink demon quickly readjusted into a new position. And this time, he made sure to shove his vagina into the other's face cause the man did say he would return the favor.

Joey struggled against him, he felt like he couldn't breath. The chill on his face was so icy cold, it was uncomfortable. But no matter how hard he fought which wasn't very hard, he couldn't escape. He soon realized the feeling of a vagina on him, then he remembered he said he'd give back the favor. He was annoyed cause he didn't think Bendy needed pleasure only. He was positive the demon had gotten his pleasure high from being rode. But he might as well do what he said earlier. He took a lick at it, and recoiled facially as the taste of pure ink was horrible!

Bendy pressed down a bit harder and rubbed himself a bit, making it clear he wouldn't move until he was served.

Joey huffed and went at it with his tongue and tried not to linger on the taste too long, yet with every lick he wanted to vomit!

The ink god had thrown back his head in pleasure, panting hard. He didn't think Joey would actually give back. It made him what to laugh at how powerless the man was right now. He could imagine the man wanted to puke on him from his natural taste as he felt the heaves. It made him want to laugh but also murder him if he would throw up on or inside of him! Cause it's insulting that he's not Joey's favorite flavor!

He had to refocus himself. He clenched the axe in his clawed hand, as his other hand felt for Joey's butt. He found it. He was revolted having to touch such a piece of garage. He had to though, so his pain was known. He had little trouble fingering the monster with his boney fingers. They were so thin, long, and topped off with claws.

Joey did jerk hard trying to get the ink creature off him when he felt the claws tearing his rectum and causing him to bleed. He also didn't quite enjoy the fingers shoved in his ass for the first time. He struggled and tried to scream, but his cries were muffled nearly to be mute by the inky vagina in his face and the creature was much stronger than him cause of Bendy's youth. He was in so much pain he couldn't think why Bendy would treat him like this. Bendy was raised better than his, the cartoons infused into his body so have given him the base of being an innocent little guy! It made no sense to the man! He felt the ink vagina getting rubbed all up on his face, for once secreting it's juices. It seemed that degrading the human was sexually exciting the horned one! Joey felt like barfing more as some of the inky sex fluid had found it's way into his mouth, nose, and it was stinging his eyes!

The abused male didn't let up any, he pulled back and rammed his fist inside the bleeding, distressed human. He easily kept him pinned with his body. But he was getting angry as the other tried kicking him, knocking his disgusting member into his body! He used the axe to whack at the man's legs, scarring them greatly as blood sprayed out.

Soon enough the human's legs had collapsed onto the rocking bed from pure blood loss, still leaking out blood. He made a muffled strangled groan as he felt his prostate punching punched by Bendy's boney fist. He was in unworldly agony from his asshole haven't been torn open to take Bendy's fist. It bled so much. He howled in pleasure mixed with pain as he couldn't register which was which as he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Out of nowhere the pain was relieved mostly as he was empty, though his body still burned from the inside from the ink arm that attacked him. He was so weak he couldn't cry out. He was putting all his energy into not passing out now. He vaguely could tell he was bleeding from many parts, the pain overload was frying his brain so much he was sure he was growing numb. He spat repeatedly on the inky organ still in front of his face cause he couldn't breathe because of it and disgusted by the taste of ink, his brain was yearning for more oxygen than ink fumes. Suddenly his prays were answered as the ink cunt moved away, it's owner have scooted forward, but still the man was trapped beneath Bendy's body. He sucked in air greedily.

Bendy positioned the handle in the right spot he hoped, using his hands to adjust the man with easy before he took hold of the top of the tool, and thrust it's handle deep inside the man!

"AHHHHH-!" Mr.Drew started to scream when he was muffled again by the ink cunt. He was snapped back to consciousness when he felt a wooden, long, thick, stick object penetrate his wrecked asshole! He squirmed weakly and in agony as he felt the wooden rod get buried so deep he could feel the chill of metal on his ass cheeks. Then it clicked with him. It was an axe that was inside of him! He sobbed, wept, whimpered and screamed out all muffled by the ink womanhood still against his face.

Bendy felt joyful as he could sense Joey was suffering. He yanked the handle out quickly and and shoved it back inside repeatedly, as hard as he could. Just like Joey gave him with his vile erection. He panted excitedly, enjoying his revenge. This was so right since he couldn't get it up anymore, but still wanted the man to realize what Hell he had gone through. Sure the axe's handle was WAY longer than the filth's erection, but the more torture he can give the man the more he felt happy! He jammed the handle so brutally hard, more blood was coming out, it was most likely he had torn up the inners well! He went on, not caring that Joey had tried to escape. He wouldn't allow him to get away.

The axe started to reek horribly as the anal continued. Yep, Bendy definitely had torn up onto the area with the poop was stored before it can exit the butt canal. He didn't care just like Mr. Drew, he kept going, fueled by all the pain and suffering caused by the man.

The ink god tensed up suddenly as all his excitement for his plan made him climax, squirting his female juices in the man's precumed face. He rubbed himself harder on his victim's face, possessed by the lust of his orgasm which was so strong. He panted harder through his wired teeth to regain air than he lost from the experience that was stealing his breath!

Joey's eyes were on fire more than ever now with the cum that squirted over his face. He wept as that's all his body could manage to do to display his pain now. He felt sickened as he felt his prostate getting slammed with the handle. He tensed up what he could, which only made the exit and reentry of the tool more painful as it felt up more detail of it, trying to hold back. He wasn't into getting anally raped, he wasn't going to prove that his body was taken with pleasure as much as it was in pain. The battle was growing harder with each new thrust. In an attempt to breathe, he forced himself to swallow the ink cum which had upset his stomach greatly. "B-Bendy, p-please, stop!" He tried to be heard against the smothering lips of sex. It didn't help his case that the sex and all it's juices were still smashed into his face, driving him closer to the edge. "Stop! I beg you!"

Bendy had recovered from the orgasm, but was ignoring Joey's pleads. He didn't have to listen to the one who stabbed him in the back, one that he lost all trust for after the sexual abuse had started so many years ago. He didn't have to merciful on the man, he had made his choices, and now has to suffer the consequences! He felt like that rubbing himself up and down over the sinner's face was fine, but he wanted to try another motion. He never tried out having a vagina, so he was curious if there's other ways he could rub it to get to that delicious orgasm again! He curled and rolled his boney hips in a circle, going slowly or fast randomly with as much pressure that he could handle laying on! He trembled in delight as his cunt was sparked up with sensitivity, and the features they were rubbing on in a new pattern were driving the ride up and down and waves of pleasure!

Joey tried to get his face but couldn't, even he tried burying his head into his pillow, the ink vagina came down with his head, nearly resting on him as it moved. The inky goat hairs of Bendy's lower half were matted with his own cum and sticky off of it, getting the mess wiped all around as if the human's face was toilet paper that Bendy desperately needed to wipe himself clean off on. He still felt pressure in his crotch as it was near the edge. He felt he was fading, growing colder slowly.

The ink demon cursed himself mentally for getting distracted by using Joey's face to get off nearly again! He moved the handle again, yet it was so slick with blood that it had slipped and didn't hit the intended target with full force!

Joey released the most agonizing sound of a yelp ever! His brain snapped back to reality as it was freaking out that his testicles just gotten smashed against him with the end of the hard dark wood of the axe! The pain was so intense he nearly thought they exploded from the impact! He had the natural reaction to want to curl up into a ball from it, yet from all his bleeding he was too weak to move even though the impulse was yelling at him to. He sobbed harder than he ever had before from the worst pain that men could only experience! He could feel them throbbing so hard in pure hellfire of pain, he was sure they were swelling up from the hit too. He wanted just to die! All this suffering wasn't worth living with! He could only pray that he would bleed out soon enough!

The former toon fixed his mistake, even though he was glad he gave the monster more pain than he could by ruining his ass! He got the handle back in place and thrust it in and repeated again and again. He made sure to hold it tighter, so it wouldn't slip out of range again. He kept the thrusting movement up while he humped his drooling pussy all over the human's face. He wasn't sure if he could drown Joey with his cum. Though he did let up at times slightly, so the man could gain his breath again. Joey barely ever let him get his air back when he was forced to give him a blow job, so he did the same for him, just a slight adjustment to it cause the other did bleed out a lot so far from all the injuries. Bendy couldn't have their fun end so soon, so he graced him with some more air breaks. He still ignored when the other tried to pleaded with him, muffled him by shoving his womanhood down on the face.

It didn't take long for Joey to loose his focus, and he came from his rape. The sperm fluid splashing up on Bendy's boney bare chest. His erection was extremely sore from still getting licks of pleasure from his destroyed ass being penetrated still. It burnt has it was conflicted whether to get hard again or fall limp from exhaustion. He couldn't even make a sound the moment he had came he was so out of it. He squeaked as he felt familiar boney hand clasp around his confused member with a vice grip. He shivered in pain, he was helpless.

The vice grip of Bendy's clawed hand was squeezing the member so hard around the shaft. He held it so hard, as though it was a stress toy he was meant to get his stress relieved by squashing it in his fist. He could feel the marks his grip was making into the sensitive organ, as if he'd leave a perfectly detailed hand print on it after he released it. He knew unfortunately about hand jobs, but he wasn't about to give the blue eyed man one. He just wanted to squeeze it in his fist like trying to mold clay with one hand. He was sure he was bruising it greatly. He could sense Joey's agony and misery. He knew the man wanted it over, that the man wanted to be died, much like he had wished, but never received.

In the man's dizzy state of mind, brain picking up on the smell of sex on his face, the round of the ink vagina swiping over his face, he licked it whenever it would pass his mouth. He was so exhausted, numb, and out of it, he couldn't be revolted by the taste of ink anymore. If anything, he lapped at it as much as he could before it moved away while it circled around.

Bendy shivered as pleasure was growing from the tongue fuck he was receiving, this time without any fighting. He stopped his swirling motion to hover his vagina over the man's mouth, curiously. He had paused in the anal trauma he had made.

Joey licked at the vagina harder since he could reach it now that it wasn't gliding away from him. He licked up and down the clit some before he strained to thrust his tongue into the moist hole between the folds of inky flesh. He licked the rim of the hole, before plunging his tongue inside. Of course having a human tongue, he couldn't get it very deep, yet he still licked all the walls he could. In his odd state, he swore the ink was tasting so much better than it had before.

Bendy had removed the axe from the man. He put it on the foot of the bed. His arms locked up as he was trying to remain calm. Yes, at this point he had released the human penis which he probably had broken with his strength. He clenched his hands around the sides of the bed, holding onto the mattress hard. He panted harder as he was tongue fucked by his abuser and for once not hating the feeling of it. For once it felt pleasurable. Pleasure was something he hadn't felt in so many years until this very night. He had no clue why Joey was doing it, but couldn't pull himself away to stop it.

He didn't realize when his grin started to vibrate over his face again. He trembled as he felt his muscles cramping up and releasing at quick intervals. He was too distracted by the pleasure to realize he was transforming. His ink bubbled up like it was boiling even though he was cold blooded creature. He could made some strangled panting as he could feel himself stretch and widen. His horns curled out more. He could feel the stitching of his mouth getting strained as he was growing larger. The thread was so tight as he kept increasing in size, that they were tearing his skin. They caused his lips and gums to bleed his inky blood as the his long, jagged wolf like fangs helped in snapping the threads that had once sealed his mouth closed. He erupted with an monstrous, demonic roar unlike any other ever heard of in agony from the sewing job having been violently torn apart. The downpour drained down devouring the cream of his face. His shoulders had grown out, as the muscles in his arms grew more visible or bigger, though his hands were still boney even thought they had grown much larger. His bowtie vanished, his one glove he had worn was missing, revealing his other clawed hand. His spine had spikes that grew out from the bones that were there. His ribs where larger from the size change, yet his flanks, and legs were still very narrow. The inky fur of his goat flanks and legs were wild and matted. From his tail bone a long, thin tail sprouted, tipped off with an arrowhead, sharp of all three points. It was a decently long arrowhead decoration to his tail's tip, and it was flexible too, yet still hard. Basically the arrowhead could flex like a muscle. His goat legs were muscular as they could from his starvation. The whole transformation took mere seconds to complete.

The bed cried out in a high pitch squeal as the weight had dramatically changed. It wasn't long before the legs of it snapped from the addition of weight, causing the duo to thud to the floor onto the mattress.

Beastly Bendy hollered in a howl of the thud pain he felt from the fall, yet it was lost mostly cause the pleasure before the bed broke was still coursing in his pulsing vagina.

Joey on the other hand, was struggling as he was trapped beneath the beast, smothered by the vagina and couldn't breathe. He felt very ill as the ink he swallowed earlier was coming up in bile. He sputtered and coughed up his stomach acid and the half digested ink cum onto the demon's sex. His back was also in a hell of a lot of pain from the collapsing bed.

The large demon roared in pain and anger as he felt the burn of stomach acid that gotten spit up into him before it drained out with the help of gravity. He arose off the man and turned to face him. He snarled at his victim, his tail flickering angrily. He raised a claw in the air ready to punish him for burning him!

"BENDY STOP!" Ink Henry's voice ordered him.

Joey was starting to calm down from nearly being killed by an ink vagina and the whole getting raped by the handle of an axe which now was caked in his red blood. He was in so much pain he could barely move. He couldn't tell if he was paralyzed from the fall of the bed. His body was so sore all over from the abuse. He wasn't sure how he hadn't bled out earlier or yet, that was kind of scary to realize. H was sure he was still bleeding or maybe it was just from the amount of blood getting soaked into the mattress below him. He was sure he was very injured from it all. He didn't even realize that Bendy was about to strike him with his long claws. Nor did he realize Ink Henry had prevent the demon from attacking.

Beastly Bendy faced the doorway of the bedroom, making an annoyed whine. He didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to punish Joey for burning him!

"I know you're not done with your revenge, but it gotten a bit messy. He won't escape don't worry, he'll be ready after a few things are taken care of." Other Henry informed the larger demon.

The ink demon huffed annoyed but knew it needed to be done so he isn't harmed further.

"Good. Sammy, you help Bendy, I'll deal with Joey." The ink clone ordered Ink Sammy.

"Oh it would be my unending pleasure to assist my lord in his care!" The follower groveled passionately. Before his tone was different in the next sentence. "But what about the filthy Sheep? Won't he weasel away?" He had said concerned and sad.

"Not at all, he can't overpower me. He'll have to do what I say or he'll have to face the Ink Demon for not doing what he should have." The ink man assured Ink Sammy.

"Yes, my Shepherd, you are correct. I am sorry I ever doubted you." The crazed follower groveled.

"Stop it, and let's get the jobs done." Ink Henry groaned.

Soon enough, Other Henry had gone into the bedroom followed by Ink Sammy. He went for Joey and yanked him up off the mattress and pulling the man to his feet as well as wrapped one of the human's arms around his neck. He held him braced to his side to keep him stable. He forced Joey to head to the door with him. He could have tossed him in the man's wheelchair, but he rather carry him to make sure he won't try to get away.

The old man had nearly tripped from his pj pants being around his ankles, but he couldn't fall cause Ink Henry was holding onto him, clearly wouldn't release him.

Meanwhile Ink Sammy and Beastly Bendy had gone into the bathroom. It was impressive for the demon to squeeze his massive form into that tiny bathroom, even just through the doorway. Maybe he used his shape shifting powers a bit to get his form through it.

"Hey Sammy, if there's bandages in there, can you bring them out to the kitchen when you can?" Ink Henry called over casually.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ink Sammy replied in glee. It was quickly followed by a giggle of excitement from the ink follower and a load of things crashing around Beast Bendy most likely trying to move around in the small space so many things had fallen and something massive climbing into the tub, accompanied by the shower curtain being torn down. It was most likely torn off it's hooks carelessly.

Then there was the sound of the shower running before the duo exited. The ink clone rolled his eyes after hearing those noises, knowing that in his beast form Bendy was more careless about surroundings.

Joey's head was still spinning as he was so confused. He couldn't fight he was too weak, and he was taken away from his wheel chair. So even if he could get away from Ink Henry he couldn't for long without falling. He allowed himself to be taken to the kitchen. He couldn't question if he was still bleeding or not, he was so numb down there that it was hard to feel anything. He was plopped in a chair at the table. He didn't ignore the harshness of being dropped in a chair as he was so tired and trying to rest. He was leaning back in it, slumped over, and using the back of the chair and table to keep himself seated. He knew he should try to call out for help. He was being held hostage and raped viciously in his own apartment. But he didn't have the strength to do so. Even if he did, he was sure all the ink creatures could vanish from his home as soon as they had arrived. He was on his own.

Ink Henry left him to get a glass of water in the dark, despite the lights being off, the ink man that resembled his friend seemed to move around the kitchen as though he knew it. He gotten the glass of water and strolled back over to the victim. "You're going to drink some or gargle out the stomach acid in your mouth." He told him.

"W-Why?" The abused man struggled to say. He was so out of it, he could barely recall that earlier a heavy glass had mysteriously broken in his kitchen and couldn't careless if it was due to get cleaned up soon or never. He couldn't even be surprised that he was able to speak or register anything in his current, worn out state of being.

"Why? So you don't get murdered by your own creation that you mistreated, ignored, and abandoned! Trust me, he has bad blood with you if that's not obvious yet. You're only getting what you deserve for your crimes and getting littlest of mercy." Ink Henry snapped back.

"B-But people had gotten out...n-no one died...only the toons couldn't leave..." He responded weakly. He had to rake his brain for that response. He was so out of it, he could believe what was impossible as the toons being alive in the real world to be true and happened, rather than logically that there most likely weren't ever living toons at all. 

"HA! Yeah right, all those miners? Hm? Remember them? They had drowned in a massive ink flood! Not to mention the flood all the way up to Level 14, though the numbers could be off due to the fact the layout makes zero goddamnit sense in your little tale! So forgive me if I'm wrong about calling out your death tally. But you have hurt so many. And you're so much of an idiot to think the toons didn't have an equivalent of human consciousness. You thought they weren't intelligent as humans, that they couldn't bond like humans could. Nope, of course not, that's ridiculous! They were just some living dolls for you to play with, weren't they?" The humanoid ink male's tone went up and down with emotions. He scoffed in disbelief that the very man that made Joey Drew Studios had forgotten about the many deaths that happened there. He was annoyed about the layout in the loop making no sense to being an actual building. He wasn't sure if that was cause Joey had forgotten the layout of it from so many years away or if in the story the building was laid out randomly as though Bendy would change around the rooms to his delight in some kind of massive black pit it was within. He was disgusted that the man thought the toons were lesser and never equal to humans in anyway so that they couldn't understand if they were being mistreated at all, even though they had been very human like while living at the studio in it's glory days.

"No, no," The old man tried to deny it. "They weren't, I mean it wasn't like that." He was growing upset, a sorrowful kind of being upset that his creation of Ink Henry was branching out and forming independent opinions and actions. He wasn't sure how to talk the other down as he was slowly realizing he had lost full control over Ink Henry. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted to believe he still had a hold on him, even faintly was good enough for his pride. He didn't know why he felt like he wanted to make amends with the ink clone as if they were friends before.

"Hm, lying to yourself, you know that's unhealthy right? To get lost in a fantasy world? Well, it's no surprise from you, you were always odd. Taking all the time never giving back. It's a shame I ever thought of you as a friend. I was blinded to the truth until I realized what you were once their stories could be heard. But I'm sure you can't tell the difference between reality and fiction can you?" The tormented hero's tone had softened from being aggressively upset to flatly surprised but still not very impressed by the living human. He didn't know how the original could put up with a man that was lost in a world of fantasy and dreams rather than reality. For him, it was a hard chore just to communicate with the nasty man, a chore he very much disliked.

Joey was speechless. He was feeling horrible as he was starting to realize how evil he had been. He had no way to justify his actions either. He was a monster, he wasn't ready for the news. "H-Henry..." He wept in his hoarse voice. He was pleading for forgiveness.

"Don't plead with me, I'm done with your lies. I know you'll never change, even if you realize what you done. It's too late now, and since Bendy isn't human, he doesn't have the same rights. So we had to get creative with your punishment. It didn't feel right to watch you get pounded in there, but it didn't feel wrong either. I don't know perhaps, we're all monsters. It takes a monster to make a monster right?" He was finished with talking, he wanted to leave again. He had to spare himself from watching the ink demon take his revenge before it gotten too far. He wasn't sure if he was sane or not, but he believed he was since it was difficult to stomach the stories of death or abuse he had learned. But he still didn't want to watch the show, so he had left shortly to get away from it. And he was glad he had managed to return in time before Bendy murdered Joey. He was positive that the man was an idiot even to get sick from the torment on the demon to provoke Bendy into wanting to murder him.

In the distance of the bathroom, Beastly Bendy was purring loudly. The water wasn't running anymore, well, it haven't been running for a while during their talk.

"Yes, my lord I am here to serve you!" Ink Sammy cheered between labored panting.

The ink lord's purring echoed out to the kitchen along with the follower's excited panting.

Ink Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "SAMMY!" He yelled out.

The duo in the bathroom went silence, knowing they had been heard.

"I told you to get bandages after you're done rinsing off Bendy!" The clone of a human scolded him from the kitchen.

There was shuffling in the bathroom and sounds of more things getting hit by Beast Bendy's massive size before it stopped. Soon enough Ink Sammy had come out bearing a few bandage rolls over to his savior. "I-I am sorry, I gotten carried away when I witnessed him glistening in the darkness by water." His tone was submissive, but not as grovelling as he responded to his lord with. Maybe more sad that he had to leave his lord than to go help out Ink Henry. There was a scent of sex coming off of Ink Sammy, it was obvious the ink follower and Bendy had gotten intimate before the other man had yelled out.

Ink Henry ignored him. "Hold his mouth open for me, will you? It'd be more helpful than getting Bendy off."

"Yes, yes of course!" The dark ink man agreed. He set the bandages on the table before he went to Joey's side and held the man's mouth open.

"Thank you!" He said in a huff. He put the glass rim to Joey's lips and poured the water in before turning away and leaving for the sink.

Ink Sammy clamped Joey's jaw closed, holding it firmly with his hands back. "Now be a good man and drink so we can be closer to leaving this hell hole!" He ordered the old man with authority that he didn't show until now.

Joey could feel the strength of Inked Sammy. He was sure that if the crazy man wanted to, he could easily snap his neck right now. He was filled with dread as he realized his life could end so easily with one simple twist. He nervously obeyed and swallowed the water. It did feel better in his mouth that there was no more bile and acid sitting in there.

"Good little sheep." Ink Sammy praised him, in a hate filled growl of crazy.

The duo went on to bandaged up the scars from the axe on his legs. Lucky for all the blood had thinned out as his legs bled so it was already trying to heal up, leaving less blood trailing. Yet they couldn't do much about his torn asshole. And neither of them wanted to try wrapping it in gauze. The blood from his buttock had somehow slowed down to not trail across the apartment after he was taken off the broken bed. After that was settled they returned to the bedroom and dropped Joey on the mattress.

The old man hissed in pain, arching his back from pain after he landed on the mattress. He didn't bother requesting for them to be gentler cause he's their elder cause he couldn't force anyone to do anything in his situation. His heart ran up to fast beats as the duo had left once more. He could sense Beastly Bendy was in the room, waiting, hungry still. "P-Please, d-don't hurt me anymore! I-I know what I've done! I know how you were hurt by my actions! I regret it all! If I could I wouldn't have ever touched you! P-please h-have mercy...." He begged the demon with every fiber of his being. He was sobbing grossly and of fear.

The floor creaked as Beastly Bendy made his approach. What Beastly Bendy had now was an erection caused by Sammy being such a good man to help. It actually gave him the pleasure of becoming erect again. But he didn't want the human to know that. He wasn't in the mood to penetrate Mr.Drew's asshole flaps anytime soon cause they were so destroyed and wrecked. The ink demon was impressed by how much the old man could take. His will to live must be very great still, weird. After he put Joey through a similar Hell, the man wasn't going to die. He didn't let that get to him too much as he had suffered through it all and he was still alive from it, being immortal or not, it was still miserable. He growled a warning at the human.

"O-okay, o-okay...I-I'll stop. I'll do anything, just..." He let his words died in fear of the animalistic beast.

Beastly Bendy mounted him with his vagina towards the victim's face. He made a huff.

Joey dove in to lick at it as fast as he could despite him being so sore. If getting the demon off was what led to seeing another day, then he'll throw all his dignity to save himself.

The ink demon moved in closer, purring out delighted sounds unlike Joey was used to. His tail was flicking back and forth much like a cat's tail, though it kind of had snapping movement of a snake.

The man was far distracted into eating his corrupted creation out that he didn't notice there was something brushing around his neck repeatedly, nor the slight presence of some silky cord coiled around his neck. He pulled back his head for air. Then he noticed a sharp side of what felt like a blade, but it wasn't shaped like any blade he was aware of. It was jabbing against his cheek and/or jaw bone. He hesitated in fear, trying to think of what it was. All he could tell was that it was ink from the cold touch and material of it.

The ink god growled annoyed that pleasure had drained from lack of attention. He clenched his body, his arms pinned down his victim's legs while his legs pinned the victim's arms to his size. The gauze protected his legs from damage of his claws, though the claws heavily damaged the gauze. His body grazing, hovering over to keep the victim's torso down. To be real, he could probably smother Joey by laying down on him from head to toe. The coils around the man's neck grew tighter, to pinch his throat.

The dark haired man panicked as he was powerless, he couldn't move and he figured the thing around his throat was a tail. He had no idea Bendy could will himself to have new limbs!

The tail flexed as a threat to get tighter before the demon leaned back for his vagina to get served again.

Out of pure terror of Bendy's abilities, Joey licked up as much as he could. He licked at the clit, and tongue fucked him as hard as he could. To his relief, the tail slacked so his throat wasn't restrained but still wrapped around it ready to threaten him again.

The ink demon purred and cried out happily from the good treatment. He could relax a bit and not be so tense. He still had his erection though, yet there wasn't any way he'd allow Joey to touch it. He sat himself the perfect distance away to get pleased from his vagina as well as give the victim room to breathe. He posed an arm to keep him up right as his other hand cupped around his long, thick member to start giving himself a hand job. He kept making louder and louder distorted moans and groans of pure bliss from being eaten out and masturbating. The bliss was doubled easily by experiencing treatment from both sexes at the same time.

He was so dazed by the paradise of it, he shoved himself over Joey for more while he jerked himself.

The old man didn't stop when he was smothered, instead he kept going. Even when the precum gotten all over his face and was burning his eyes. He had to keep up the action or he would be in big trouble.

Beastly Bendy released cried to it heavenly way when he felt his womanhood cum squirting out all over his enemy again. He got a chuckle in between moans as he was sure it had startled the man who had to drink up what sprayed in his direction. He was even more delighted as he felt the human sucking on his additional sex. He must have been so thirsty. His tail coiled tight as he had came which had made the man gasp for air as he gotten choked until the tail could slack again. The knowing Joey Drew was suffering now brought Bendy great joy, much more pleasant than the idea of it being possible. He felt his erection twitching hard in his hand while the orgasm was fading away yet still being treated like it's the best lollipop ever! He could feel the surging come from the base up to his tip, waves of an incoming orgasm was forming. He called out pleased more as he pumped himself. He was growing tired already from the action. He whimpered a whine as he was close to coming but he was losing the energy to keep up the motions.

"I heard your call, my lord!" Ink Sammy exclaimed as he rushed in. He could see well in the dark, he could see what was happening.

The lowly sheep was going at his lord's pussy as fast as he could though he was rapidly getting tired, yet too afraid to stop before he was allowed, the creeper wasn't even erect, his penis too dead from earlier use. The giant demon seemed sad as he was slowing rubbing his massive member, it was clear he was getting tired yet still longed for the release of his boner.

Ink Sammy was more than happy to answer the call. He was still erect from earlier after he helped Bendy get rinsed of the stomach acid, the demon had cuddled him before humping him then an erection had sprouted from his crotch. He shuttered from feeling it forming between his legs. It had been so thick and rock hard. He was entranced by it's sudden appearance, since he never known his ink god to bear any sexual organs before that night. And before Inked Sammy knew it, he was aroused himself by the hard on of his lord and then he was pounded into a wall. He had the agonizing delight of feel that very dick to piston in and out of him. The pure cheerful purrs that had fallen from his lord's mouth. Aw, it was heavenly.

The demon let out after semi-pleasured scream having came on Joey's face again by his vagina which by now was overstimulated. He still haven't shot cum from his dick.

Ink Sammy snapped out of his fantasy and daze and dove forward. He had stripped himself of his clothes too quickly. His erection was still standing as well. He was more needy than afraid of approaching the demon in his state. He rushed to him and rubbed himself against Bendy's erection, rubbing his own (which was human sized) along his lord's.

Bendy threw his head back with a happy noise from the addition. He pulled his tired hand aside to hold himself steady and allowed his follower to go to work.

Ink Sammy moaned out in passion from the feeling of their needy dicks touching. He was very needy, and didn't want to give a handy. No. He forced himself to step back, open his mouth as wide as he could while going in for the demonic manhood.

The demon monster roared happily when his cock was swallowed down by the former music director.

The former composer went so far down, he could feel the sensation of the monster member fill his mouth hole nearly all the way. He didn't stop when it hit the back of his throat, he shoved himself down harder, allowing the tip of the long erection get treated the pleasure of being squeezed tight by the mockery of an ink esophagus! He was possessed by so much lust he couldn't gag from being so full. He felt his own pleasure rocket to his groin as he made a swallow reaction in him making his master erupt with howl of pleasure, much greater than Joey could ever give. He pulled himself back off, licking the shaft as he backed up, rubbing his saliva in with his hands, his twitchy hands. All he desired to be of use to Bendy and knowing he was doing incredible already made him twitchy from excitement. He released the monster cock, and gave the swollen tip a loving kiss.

The ink lord kept roaring excitedly and glee from the treatment Sammy was giving. If anything, whatever Joey was doing to him was pretty mute a little buzz when Sammy was tackling his real need! He was panting between his sexual cries. He was trying to focus on breathing and not falling over from the wondrous tricks Sammy displayed so far.

The ink man engulfed the member quickly, as thought he was starving for it's flavor as though it was fine meal, best quality and best flavor! He made himself deep throat the monster hard on repeatedly. He would moaned and lick it up. In his head he was rambling off so many praises and compliments that he couldn't speak currently cause it would take away from pleasing his lord if he did. He ignored his own needs as he took care of Bendy's. He would be so greedy if he were to get off before his lord. No, he would rather have blue balls, than cumming before his lord. Though if he happened to cum before his hidden pie eyes, then surely his lord would punish him for it. Ram into him and cum boat loads into him, ensure he wouldn't be able to walk normally for weeks! The fantasies that were rapidly firing in his head were so hot, he felt pure pleasure without being touched, even just the noises Bendy made from his treatment were electric pleasure to his pulsing erection that needed it's own relief. He continued to please his lord with his oral opening, slobbering all over the massive dong and twirling his spit around the shaft or tracing the raised veins with his clumsy fingers.

Suddenly Bendy wrapped a clawed hand around Sammy's head, before he had leaned a bit, and thrusted roughly into his minion's mouth hole.

Ink Sammy released a semi whine of pain around the thick rod, which vibrated through it, but he didn't fight the demon at all. He was alright with the demon taking control, and using him, it's what he wants, it'll be what he gets.

The ink lord pulled back, pushing his worn, slob covered pussy back into the human's face without a care before he thrusted forward while bringing Sammy's mouth in time to swallow the organ repeatedly.

Joey's squeaks of pain weren't noticed when every single thrust. The old man still had the tail coiled around his throat, and it pulled hard on him as the demon was using another. He was too weak to try an attempt to remove the tail. He laid there, praying that all the yanking on his throat wouldn't fuck him up too badly. He was more than done with anything sexual, and uncomfortable that the duo were kept going in his room. Yet he was silent mostly, he had no control. He was terrified of the ink demon. He rather not set him off that might led to more suffering.

Bendy's cock was surging more with a good constant flow of motion. He made distorted sounds of pleasure by it. He was enjoying that he could have a sex drive once more, most likely thanks to Sammy. He greedily shoved the ink man to take his length fully, and get that sweet, sweet swallow action from the throat tickling through his enraged member. He was so busy thinking of himself, he forgotten Sammy had needs too. But he was too dazed by pleasure to give a shit. He was as rough and hard as he pleased with his follower. His movement quickened as he was getting closer and closer to the sweet release.

"My lord~" Sammy sung out passionately muffled by the monster erection. He still licked all he could and rubbed the shaft all that was possible.

Bendy growled out a laugh, so eager. He gotten faster as he needed it to hit!

"My lord Bendy~" The ex-music man sung out equally as passionate and muffled. He sucked so hard.

"SAMMY~!!!!!" The beastly Bendy shouted to the heavens as he finally achieved his climax. He sprayed the sperm juice nearly down the ink man's throat as he couldn't help himself but pump in and out as he rode his orgasm out to it's fullest. His member kept the loads coming with each thrust in.

Ink Sammy doing his best to swallow all the cum that was sprayed into him. The gulps were so fast and hard, he was making his throat sore yet he had to or he could probably drown or something as soon as he dared to stop drinking in the heavy loads. He was so entangled in pleasure that he had came hard himself. His load was very small compared to the giant beast that seemed to have bucket loads that needed to spill out. He moaned and groaned, muffled by the ink cum and cock. He was praying that when the loads came to an end that he wouldn't loose any droplets of his lord's delicious seed from the corners of his mouth. The former human swear he could feel his belly swell from all the wonderful seed he was blessed to eat.

Finally the beast had stopped ejaculating into his minion. He finally could rest. He panted, winded. He sat down, needing a rest while Sammy was sucking on deflating member.

Mr.Drew shrieked out in pure agony when he got sat on.

The sound startled Bendy that he got up and looked back. He noticed his tail was still looped around the old man's neck, and that when he jerked away it was semi choking him. Bendy grinned at the miserable sight of the man. He mocked him, gently recoiling his tail off of him.

Sammy was checking his figure for any drips of his lord's cum that might had fallen out as while as he licked all around his lips and mouth, savoring the sperm of the twisted demon. He was loved it so much, tried going back to it as Bendy's spent member was retracking into his body.

"Ah!" Bendy cried out when the ink man licked his tip and tried to grab the organ so it wouldn't leave. "SAMMY!" He growled. He transformed back to his more human sized form as he pushed his crazy minion off of him. Even though he resumed his humanoid shape and size, the stitches of his mouth didn't seal again. They remained torn open, allowing him to still use his rough voice.

"N-no please don't leave so soon...your seed so pure and means of life itself!" The ink man whined needily. He was panicked as he witnessed the last of the member vanished, leaving the crotch bare, smooth. He was so sad over it, he fallen to his knees.

Inky Bendy sat down, not on Joey this time. He just needed to rest. He was annoyed by Sammy's whines but his crazy follower was somehow better than Joey Drew. Maybe it's cause Sammy knows that Bendy has full control and he can't tell the demon to do anything. His submissive grovelling nature is adorable thing about them tho. "We're done for now, Sammy. Relax."

Ink Sammy whimpered, balled up on the floor as much as he could with a bloated stomach, sad. He was sad he couldn't have had all the attention Joey had received tonight, so he was jealous of the filthy man. Yet he would never harm a fellow ink creature until he was ordered to.

"Be careful with your positions, Sammy. No one wants regurgitated cum. You're practically pregnant with my cum right now. So take the sobs easily." Bendy said in a rough voice. Since his stitches were broken, he could use his mouth to speak in the voice he had created by himself.

"Huh?" The ink man whimpered. He gazed upon the other with glistening eyes. "I-I'm flattered you had chosen me to bear your young!" He stammered out dazed in very flattered tone and genuinely happy. He was smiling at the other as he pulled himself to sit up and scoot next to Inky Bendy.

"Aw for fuck's sake Sammy! That's not how that works!" He told him, annoyed by the other's random stupidity.

"You would have bred me in the sinner's bathroom though. I would be so honored to take on your inklings! Aw, you taste so perfect and to have some of you left within me, aw, it's a life I want to be in." He cheered out passionately.

The ink god blushed dark grey from embarrassment of Sammy's words and he was growing more uncomfortable the later his minion went on about the topic. "You're an idiot!"

"One who is bearing your young! Hehe, I think I can feel them moving around already!"

"That's digestion." Bendy replied uncomfortable. He couldn't even look Sammy's way with seeing him rubbing his swollen stomach like an excited, expecting mom would or he would have to discomfort of seeing a smile that is both happy and miserable.

"So I'll bear your heirs?!" Ink Sammy asked excitedly. It was hard to tell if he realized he wasn't pregnant and just bloated from all the cum loads or if he still believed he was orally impregnated.

"Y-yeah, sure..." Inky Bendy answered awkwardly.

Ink Sammy squeaked excitedly and pounced on his master.

"AHH! SAMMY!" The horn male exclaimed as he was knocked to the floor by the ink man.

The ex-composer didn't give Inky Bendy time to do anything. He dove in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was in too much of a love haze to feel the pain of the torn stitches cutting up his lips making them bleed. He leaned back after a minute or two.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMY?!" The ink lord exclaimed in a mix of confusion and anger. He didn't try to get up, he allowed his minion to keep him pinned. But he swore if Sammy was going to rape him, then he'll pay.

The ink man ran back, his belly still hanging over, big and round, more of a fat, semi-deflated, saggy shape than the perfect sphere orb of pregnancy, either way he couldn't tell the difference. "I'll prove myself to you that I would be the best mate for you, my handsome lord!~"

Inky Bendy got an eye twitch from annoyance. He couldn't be flattered by compliments, he was too annoyed about Sammy going on about being pregnant with his babies or inklings as Sammy fondly referred to them as. He clenched a fist and swung it up for Sammy's face.

Ink Sammy got nailed in the cheek by his master and easily knocked over, and laid there.

The ink demon got up and dust himself off with his hands.

"What the hell happened?" Ink Henry said as he peered in the room. He noticed that Bendy was back to his medium size, not on Joey, and Sammy was laying on the floor next to where Bendy was standing.

"I am blessed to be yours and to carry your inklings, my dearest Bendy!" Ink Sammy cheered. He rolled onto his back, showing off his bloated stomach proudly.

Ink Henry was very confused by the comment, he was speechless. He didn't know that Bendy was like that with Sammy since the demon was sexually driven at all as he would repeatedly explore the old workshop against his will. He never questioned it though cause he never gotten sexual assaulted by the demon during the loops. He wouldn't think that Bendy would hook up with anyone with his dislike of the act from all the sexual abuse from Joey. He was actually surprised how Bendy wanted to get his revenge on Joey. So he wasn't prepared to hear that the demon had possibly gained his sex drive again and had done something sexual with his nutty follower of all ink creatures. And even if the demon had any hook ups they would probably be casual and not so passionately driven, at least that is what he believed before hearing Sammy proclaim that. He looked to Bendy for help, positive that the ink man was just being nutty. Though pregnancy of ink creatures never been explored before...

"SHUT UP!" The demon barked at his minion. He turned towards Ink Henry. "It'll take too long to explain right now, I'll explain later. But what are we going to do with him." He gestured to Joey who seemed to have passed out.

"Okay, don't worry about him, I'll settle things with him and nothing will get tracked back to any of us." The clone of an ex-animator assured the demon.

"Good!" Bendy breathed in relief. "I suppose you'll be around the studio after a while?" He pondered as he made his way to the door.

Ink Henry moved out of his way, allowing the demon to walk out. "Yes, I just have some loose ends to tie up first then I'll come back home."

"Nice!" The dark lord gave him a nod with a smile. Then he turned to the darkness and left.

"Oh how wonderful sounding! You can be the inklings' grandfather!" Ink Sammy pipped suddenly next to the other man.

The human disguised ink man stared so confused at the ex-composer. He was silent for a little bit. "Oh yeah, totally. You better go spread the wonderful news." He cheered, really wanting the encounter to end.

"That is a superb idea! I'm going to go do that!" The ex-music man chirped. He bounded off to the darkness to return home just as Inky Bendy had done earlier.

Ink Henry breathed in relief. The apartment was so quiet now. He could heard distance sounds of cars driving by. He turned on the lights to the living room and found the phone. He picked it up and dialed 911.

The phone rang a little bit, before a dispatcher picked up the call. "This is 911, what is the nature of your emergency?"

The ink man looked over to the open doorway of the bedroom, knowing that Mr.Drew was in there, and he was only human. The good nature of the original man made him take this step cause it wouldn't be any good if the rapist had died from injuries when his victim has well alive and living with the trauma.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, someone made it to the end? Well I hope it was good! Sorry I haven't been posting much, but I wanted to so badly so this long one was formed. I think I did very well! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love kudos and comments! :D


End file.
